Victoriously 13
by VictoriousGurl
Summary: Jade and Lucy are sisters, as are Charlotte and Cat. When they join Hollywood Arts what other than drama could happen? Not many 13 stories so, I'm trying to add one. Thanks for reading. Reviews are my coffee, they keep me going! Give me review coffee!
1. Accepting

**Hey, I never saw this musical, but I love what I know of it! So here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Jade West Pov~**

I never had the most caring family, ever. They didn't care what I did. My mother could care less. She never spent a day sober in her life. Drugs are her wall. Without them she would fall to a depression. My father cared only for my sister. When I was 6 years old my father and his new wife had my sister Lucy. Currently I am 18 and she is only dad never even acknowledged me, only Lucy, perfect Lucy. But Lucy and I were closer than most people thought. Unlike her mom and dad, I knew she was a slut. I knew how much she liked some Brett kid, and what she would do to get him. But Lucy is my only real family. I never really worried for her, until her life was turned upside down… When my dad and stepmother died, where did Lucy end up? With me, sure I lived at my own house that I inherited when my mother left to live with her druggie boyfriend. So now I had to take care of my 13 year old sister. Greeaattt!

2 weeks later.

I sat on my couch watching Jersey Shore, wrapped in Beck's arms when I see my sister standing their.

"Hullo, I'm right here ya know?" her sarcastic voice remarked. I jumped up and ran and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back.

Beck had this confused look on his face that made me want to die laughing.

"My sister Lucy" I told him in a matter-of-factly voice. I looked at Lucy and rolled my eyes at her dumbfounded look.

"My boyfriend, Beck. You keep your hands off." I threatened her.

She nodded with reassurance, but I was still unsure about that because of what I knew of her. She quickly walked out of the room, so I assumed she found a room. Cool, I went back to watching JWOWW and Sammi start to fight. Fun. I eventually fell asleep.

The next day~

As I exited the class, I saw everyone huddled around a paper on the board. I had Beck check it out. It read.

_Open Audition: Be discovered today._

_Be here at 3:00 p.m _

_Sign up:_

_Emma Edwards_

_Kyleir James_

_Josh Roberts_

One name stood out above all though.

_**Lucy Elizabeth Dunn**_

Who signed up my sister? I turned to my boyfriend to see him looking around awkwardly. I elbowed his ribs, and then I looked at my phone and saw the time 2:57. I pulled Beck to the auditorium and sat us in the beck row. The auditorium was full with Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie next to us.

The first three preformed with atypical skill. They only sang segments of songs. My sister was last.

Lucy walked into the stage with all the confidence in the world. Her hair - the same color as mine- was pulled back by a rhine-stoned covered hair band. She had an Aquamarine bubble dress on, with black knee high boots. She looked cute. I heard the auditorium gasp and I knew why. They saw a mini replica of me on that stage. She was almost exactly like me in apperance, but obviously she looked different. Since our mother wasn't the same. The music flooded the auditorium as she began to sing. I noticed her best friend was with her, Kendra, she was just helping her in the song.

_Kendra:Okay, so just go through this with me one more :If he does it and I let him,Lucy:You're a if he wants to and I stop him,Lucy:You're a :God!And if I let him, and I like itLucy:You're a :But he could also get his tongue stuck down your throatOr try to kiss so hard he chips one of your teethOh, there's a million other ways it could all go wrongIt doesn't matter if they urge to kiss him back is strongYou've got to hold that boy in bayStep back from the edge and sayI'm a good girlI don't do thatI'm a nice girlPut that awayI'm a good girlKeep your hands offIf you tell him thatThen you'll be okayKendra:What if it's just like, this much?Lucy:When you got that solo in choirIt's cause I told you what to singWhen you got the lead in the fall school playIt's cause I coached you all last springWhen you got to be the head on the cheerleading squadIt's cause I taught you everythingThink of all the things I should've had, you've got insteadBecause you did just what I saidYou're a good girlKendra:I'm a good girlLucy:You don't do thatKendra:But he's so cuteLucy:You're a good girlKendra:Listen LucyLucy:Don't question meKendra:But I could be his girlfriendLucy:You're a good girlKendra:I'm a good girlLucy & Kendra:I don't do thatLucy & Kendra:I could be Brett's girlfriendLucy:If I could get her out of the wayGirls:I've got to get ready for him_

Kendra cut short on the last note but, Lucy didn't she held the note inhumanly long. When she finished the entire school erupted in applause and everyone stood up in a standing ovation. I was amazed my my little sister.

At that moment Sikowitz said, " Welcome to Hollywood Arts." And Lucy cried. And I ran out. So secretly, I could cry too. Because I did love her, she was terrific. I sat outside the doors and cried, because I was happy. Beck and all my friends (even Tori) were their next to me. I smiled to myself and went back into the auditorium, to see Lucy wearing a tiara and sash that said "Princess of Hollywood." I knew what that meant. She was already considered for most talented of the year, stupid girl. She ran toward me with tear filled eyes and pulled me into a hug.

From the back I heard Cat scream "I know her!"

**Ehh I guess its okay? Did you like? Tell me!**


	2. Lucy's findings

**Okay, I got positive reviews so yep! Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**!**

**Jade Pov~**

"What do you mean you know her?" I questioned my best friend.

"I mean, I've seen her plenty times before. She comes to my house once a week!" Cat stated matter-of-factly.

We all looked at Lucy and she shrugged her shoulders. She just had a blank expression on her face, as she played with her crown.

"I'm Charlottes sister. You seemed confused, almost as confused as me." Cat's innocent voice covered her confusion perfectly.

We all ohhhh-ed at our stupidity. It was about 5:00 so we decided to all part and go home. Beck, Lucy and I are going home together in the same car, and well we all live in the same house. We pulled in and Lucy seemed to literally jump out of the car. And ran to her room. I didn't put much thought into it.

**Lucy POV~**

I ran upstairs to my new room and grabbed my laptop. I logged onto my myspace and typed:

**Just got accepted into the most prestigious school in L.A! And am a nominee for most talented, that's right! ****J**

I sat and waited for a reply of congratulations. It wasn't long before my cell buzzed.

**Charlotte: Luc, that's awesome! I can't believe it where did you get into?**

**Lucy: Thanks Char! I got into Hollywood Arts and I met your sister. She is so sweet, and kinda crazy.**

**Charlotte: Oh I kno! I think she has a little BPD. Haha oh I gtg. Congrats again, haha Cat is hitting walls lol.**

**Lucy: Okay, bye. Ttyl.**

The next reply I got was a comment form my boyfriend, Brett.

**Lucy! That's awesome. Is it that school your sis goes to? **

I replied saying yes. I had a few more comments all saying the same thing.

I got nosy and decided to look around the house. Nothing special in my room. So I went to Jade and Beck's room. I found nothing special. Literally, nothing. Just some pictures and cards. The best one was one of Beck and Jade with a young girl. Only days old. ON the back it read:

_Elyzabeth Kathryn._

This could be interesting. Of course it couldn't mean what I think, could it?


	3. truth

**Okay, Well everyone I'm a good part in my school musical! YAY! I'M THE CAT IN HONK JR! Stupid, but fun! So I am treating you all to a new chapter. The production is in 3 weeks so I am busy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lucy POV~**

That's when I heard the foot steps. I stumbled around trying to cover my tracks but I was too late. Jade stood in the doorway glaring. " Where did you get that?" She screamed at me, absolutely screamed.

" The better question is what is this?" I snapped back at her.

She shook her head about to cry, " Lucy, if you really want to know ask Beck cause he is better at explaining that particular situation. Now get away from me!" She yelled and collapsed on the bed in tears. I slowly backed out of the room and shut the door on my sobbing sister. As I got to my doorway I saw beck staring at the top of the stairs. He had a look that said " You have no clue what you've done." He gestured toward my room. I nodded and he followed.

"Okay Lucy, you have no clue what you got yourself into, but I'm gonna explain! Now hand me the picture." I complied.

"Lucy as you know Jade pretty much raised herself. Her mother never cared. But then a few years ago, when her and I started dating. She grew very close to my mother, and my mother adored her. She treated Jade like a daughter, which Jade loved. But my mother, even though she had 3 kids, My older twin sisters, who are now 21, Rebecca and Briellea. They were 19. But, she wanted another kid. We tried to convince her not too, but she refused. So she went off and had a baby. Her name was Elyzabeth. That picture is of Elyzabeth, Jade and myself. But, my mother died. She had a genetic disease, and the stress made it worse. She died and Jade was devastated. Even though she was my mother, but Jade had a attachment that was awful. Three days later my dad…killed himself. So Elyzabeth was alone. Jade was going to take care of her. She actually wanted too. But then the worst happened. The disease that killed my mother, also killed my sister. My dad, my mom, and my sister died within a week. My sisters and I were upset as you would think, but Jade took it worse. So now she is touchy, very toucy."

Tears were falling from my eyes now.

"Beck, I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay, just don't mention it to Jade." I slowly nodded in agreement.

He got up to leave and I sat their in amazement. About 15 minutes later I came into reality and got my laptop up. I got on you tube to watch my favorite video. When I was in 1st grade we had a musical of Honk jr. I was the cat. I found the video on you tube and sang along.

Cat:

YOU CAN SCRATCH THE ANTIQUE FURNITURE

TO SHARPEN UP YOUR CLAWS

YOU CAN LACERATE THE CUSIONS IF YOUR EVER STUCK INDOORS

YOU CAN DIG UP ALL THE FLOWERS FROM THE FRESHLY PLANTED BEDS

AND WITH ARTICLES OF CLOTHING ITS OK TO PULL SOME THREADS

BUT I REMEMBER AS A KINDERGARDEN KITTEN

ONE PHRASE THAT LEFT ME SINGULARLY SMITTEN

YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD BEFORE YOU EAT IT

YOU CAN CHIVVY YOUR CHOW BEFORE YOU CHEW

YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD YOU CANT BEAT ITSO DUKKY LET ME PLAY WITH YOU

YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD BEFORE YOU BITE IT

YOU CAN TOY WITH YOUR TUCK BEFORE THE CRUNCH

YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD WHY FIGHT IT

ITS A CRAZY LITTLE GAME CALLED LUNCH

so tell me ducky, what would you like to play?

it can be anything, I wont tell your mother...

UGLY: well, ID LIKE TO PADDLE IN THE PUDDLES

DABBLE IN THE MUD

TICKLE STICKLE BECKS IN THE SHALLOWS

THEN MAYBE IF THERES TIME GO SLIDING IN THE SLIME

TO THE MARSH WHERE YOU FIND MARSHMALLOWS

IL GO AND SLAY A DRAGONFLY

WATCH WATER BOATMEN RACE

TO SAY THAT CATS ARENT DANGEROUS IS CLEARLY NOT THE CASE

cat: ID RATHER PLAY A GAME THATS SHARP AND WITTY

AND PREFERRABLY WITH SOMETHING IN THE KITTY

oh,you wanna play hide'n'seek do you? where are you?

am I getting warmer?

(very fast) YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD BEFORE YOU EAT IT

YOU CAN CHIVVY YOUR CHOW BEFORE YOU CHEW

YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD YOU CANT BEAT IT

SO DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY

DUCKY LET ME PLAY WITH YOU

YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD BEFORE YOU BITE IT (finally slows down)

YOU CAN TOY WITH YOUR TUCK BEFORE THE CRUNCH

YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD WHY FIGHT IT

ITS A CRAZY LITTLE GAME...

(to ugly) do you like oranges?

Ugly: I dunno, Ive nevver tried one.

Cat: well suck on this!

ITS A CRAZY LITTLE GAME CAlLED LUNCH!

I contently finished. Then About to take a nap I got a text

**What A stupid slut!**


End file.
